GLEE version TWILIGHT
by lili74567
Summary: AU histoire centrée sur le Faberry et le Pezberry. Rachel Berry, âgée de 17 ans, viens habiter chez sa mère (Shelby), à Lima dans l'Ohio après la mort de ses deux pères (Hiram et Leroy). Résumé complet à l'intérieur.


**Une nouvelle histoire que j'avais écrit il y à quelques mois.  
**

**Les personnages de Glee et l'histoire de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

**Résumé : AU histoire centrée sur le Faberry et le Pezberry. Rachel Berry, une jeune humaine et lycéenne de 17 ans, viens habiter chez sa mère (Shelby), à Lima dans l'Ohio après la mort de ses deux pères (Hiram et Leroy). Entre un clan de vampire et une meute de loups-garous quel clans choisira t-elle ? Entre une vampire romantique et une louve ténébreuse, qui choisira t-elle ? Venez le découvrir à l'intérieur et vous découvrirez, qui du vampire ou de la louve Rachel choisira ?**

**CHAPITRE 1**

_**PDV extérieur**_

Rachel Berry âgée de 17 ans,viens d'emménager à Lima dans l'Ohio, chez sa mère biologique Shelby Corcoran suite à l'accident de voiture de ses deux pères, Hiram et Leroy Berry, causant ainsi leur mort.

Le premier premier jour dans son nouveau lycée arrive en plein mois de novembre. Le matin de sa rentrée au lycée McKinley High. Elle c'était réveiller à six heures du matin, prit une douche chaude, s'habillait avec ses vêtements préfères (un jean noir avec un tee-shirt vers et un sous pull gris) et mange un petit déjeuner en compagnie de sa mère. Rachel partie au lycée avec sa nouvelle voiture que lui à offert Shelby hier.

_Flash-back_

_En ce début d'après midi, un vieille ami de Shelby est venue apporter son ancien pick-up que lui a acheter la mère de Rachel. L'ami de Shelby était en fauteuil roulant et accompagner d'une fille au teint mate comme lui._

_- Bonjour, je m'appel Rachel Berry. Je suis la fille de Shelby et toi ?_

_- Je m'appel Santana, la fille de Roberto Lopez. J'ai 17 ans et toi ?_

_- Pareil. Tu vas dans quel lycée ?_

_- Celui de la Réserve._

_- Moi McKinley_

_Fin Flash-back_

Quand Rachel arrive au lycée pour son premier jour, elle fut accueillit par un garçon avec les cheveux frisée et roux.

- Bonjour tu dois être Rachel ?

- Oui

- Je m'appel Jacob Ben Israël, et je suis le rédacteur du journal du lycée, McKinley News.

- Ravie de t'avoir rencontre Jacob.

- Moi de même.

Rachel ce rendit au secrétariat pour prendre son emplois du temps et va à son cours de sport. Les filles de sa classe jouent au volley et quand on lui lance le ballon, elle tape dedans mais il passe pas par dessus le filet, il atterrit sur la tête d'un garçon. Il s'appelle Finn Hudson, il est grand, très grand. Ensuite une fille grande elle aussi, blonde vient à notre hauteur.

- Salut t'est la nouvelle, Rachel Berry ?

- Oui c'est bien moi.

- Moi c'est Brittany S Pierce mais tout le monde m'appel Britt. Tu viens de L.A c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- On mange ensemble à midi, je te présenterait des amis à moi.

- Ok.

_**Plus tard dans la matinée, à l'heure du déjeuner.**_

Rachel était assis à une table au self avec Finn et Brittany. Cette dernière lui présenta Puckerman (un mec avec une crête sur la tête) mais il préfère Puck, Sam (cheveux blond et des grosses lèvres), Mick (le meilleur danseur du lycée, d'après Britt), Tina (une fille qui bégaie) et Mercedes (une diva qui à une voix comme Beyoncé, d'après elle). Quand arrive par la porte du self, cinq personnes qui captiva l'attention de la petite brune. Britt remarqua que Rachel ne l'écoute pus et regarda dans quelle direction la brune regardais.

- Est eux, qui c'est ? _Demanda Rachel en montrant la table derrière la leur._

- C'est la famille Cullen. Les deux premiers à gauche, _dit Brittany en montrant une blonde et un grand brun, _c'est Rosalie et Emmett, ils sont toujours collée l'un à l'autre, je ne sais même pas si c'est légal.

- Ils ne sont même pas de la même famille, ils ont étaient adopter. Dit Mercedes.

- Bref. La petite brune avec les cheveux court au milieu c'est Alice et le mec bizarre à côte d'elle s'appelle Jasper.

- Et elle ? _Demande Rachel en montrant la blonde au bout de la table avec les quatre autres_.

- Elle c'est Quinn Fabray, elle à était recueilli par le docteur Cullen et sa femme, il y a quelque années, après le décès de sa famille.

Rachel regarda plus longuement la blonde qui viens de tourner sa tête dans la direction de la brune.

Elle remarqua que la blonde,_ Quinn_, a de beaux yeux vert et Rachel lui lance un petit sourire que la blonde ne lui retourne pas, et elle fronce ses sourcils en regardent la brune, puis détourne son regard vers les personnes qui sont à sa table.

_**En début d'après midi, en cours de biologie.**_

Rachel avance jusqu'au bureau du professeur de biologie, quand elle remarqua la blonde aux yeux vert du self. Cette dernière regarda intensément Rachel s'avancer, et quand la brune passe devant le ventilateur de la classe, _il fait quand même chaud pour un mois de Mars, pensa Rachel, _la blonde met une de ses mains devant son nez. La brune continua son chemin pour arriver devant le bureau du prof en sentent ses cheveux. Le prof lui indique la dernière place disponible, qui se trouve être à côté de la blonde au deuxième rangs. Rachel s'assit sur le tabouret et regarde sa voisine de table. La blonde lui passe ce que le prof vient de déposer sur leur table, et enlève sa main de son visage.

_**PDV de Rachel**_

J'essaye d'écouter ce que le prof dit mais c'est sans succès, la blonde à côté de moi n'arrête pas de me regarder. D'un coup elle ce lève est sort de la classe après avoir ranger ses affaires. La cloche vient de sonner, je sors de la salle et me dirige vers le secrétariat, pour voir si je peux changer de cours dans cette case horaire. Je vois la blonde parler avec la secrétaire.

- Tous les cours sont complet, désoler mais tu vas devoir rester en biologie.

- Il faut savoir souffrir. _Dit la blonde en passent à côté de moi en me lancent un regard noir._

Je fais demi-tour et part pour mon prochain cours.

_**En cours d'espagnole**_

_**PDV de Quinn**_

Je rentre en salle de cours pour l'espagnole, je m'assois à ma place quand je vois la brune de tout à l'heure au self et en biologie, rentré et aller parler à Mr Shuester. Il lui indique une place, qui se trouve … juste à côté de moi. La brune me regarde quelques secondes et viens s'asseoir.

- Bonjour, je voulais m'excusais pour tout à l'heure … Je me présente, je m'appel Quinn Fabray.

- Rachel Berry.

Je la regarde dans les yeux et me perd dans ses magnifiques yeux marron avec des tâches couleur chocolat.

- Que vient tu faire à Lima dans un coin perdu de l'Ohio ?

- Je viens d'emménager chez ma mère, suite à la mort de mes pères.

- Je suis désoler, c'était une question indiscrète. Désoler pour tes pères.

- Merci

- Tu viens d'où ?

- De Los Angeles.

- T'est arriver quand ?

- Il y a trois jours.

Le prof nous me coupe alors que j'allais parlé.

- Mlle Berry, Mlle Fabray, je vous dérange ? _J'ouvre la bouche mais Rachel me devance._

- Non excuser nous Mr Shuester.

- Mlle Berry, voudriez vous rejoindre le Glee Club ? Il nous manque des membres pour pouvoir participer au compétition de chant.

- Du ... chant … Oui bien sûr, j'adore chanter depuis que je suis toute petite.

- C'est super, et vous Mlle Fabray ? _Me demande le prof._

- Pourquoi pas.

- Les répétitions sont à 16 heures, en salle de chant.

- On y sera.

Le cours commence et je peux même pas détourner les yeux de son visage pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

_**PDV Rachel**_

J'ai remarquer que Quinn ma regarder pendant tout le cours d'espagnole.

- Quinn ?

- Oui.

- Est ce que tu sais où se trouve la salle de chant ?

- Oui, suis moi.

- D'accord.

Je là suis dans les couloirs et nous arrivons devant une salle de cours qui ressemble à une salle de chant. Nous entrons, et je vois Brittany, Finn, Puck, Mercedes, Tina, Mike et Sam. Il y a aussi les frères et sœurs de Quinn.

- Les jeunes, je vous présente nos deux nouveau membres des New Directions. Dit-il en nous montrant. A nous les national !

- Ouaiiiii ! cria de joie tous le monde.

* * *

**REVIEWS ?**


End file.
